Requiem
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Deux points de vue inédits sur la fin de l'épisode 3x24 et cette fusillade à l'enterrement du Capitaine Montgomery.


_Coucou tout le monde me revoila pour une courte OS mais il fallait absolument que je l'écrives. Surtout, attention, Spoiler 3x24 et si vous ne l'avez pas vu, passez votre chemin…_  
><em>Après la scène finale, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. J'ai donc écrit cette OS de différents points de vue, mais pas ceux que vous croyez…<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lanie<strong>

Je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes esprits. Tout se passait si vite !  
>J'avais entendu cette balle, j'avais vu Castle se jeter sur Kate en hurlant son prénom. Je m'étais levée, mais Javier m'avait retenue. Je m'étais débattue en hurlant, le traitant de tous les noms, mais il m'a tenu, fermement. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, à lui aussi. Alors j'ai tourné mon regard vers ma meilleure amie, et je l'ai vue. Elle était par terre, la main serrée contre son ventre. Castle était au dessus d'elle, se retenant grâce à ses bras. Il la regardait avec un air paniqué, il lui parlait. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui avait caressé la joue, il la soutenait, il était au bords des larmes.<p>

_ Kate… Kate, je t'en supplie…  
>le vent ramenait quelques paroles de leur échange, et les cris de terreur s'étaient tus avec les personnes qui avaient fui et les militaires qui s'était précipités vers le tireur.<p>

_ Kate… reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

La respiration de Kate était erratique, les larmes passèrent la barrière de mes yeux et dégringolèrent sur mes joues, tandis que Javier me prenait contre lui, collant son torse à mon dos, caressant mes cheveux dans un mouvement rassurant.

_ Kate ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !  
>Castle avait les larmes aux yeux, il retenait ses larmes au mieux, il restait fort pour elle. Je serrais la main de mon amour dans la mienne, étouffant un nouveau sanglot.<p>

_ Kate… Je t'aime.  
>J'eus un sursaut de terreur et de surprise. Après trois ans de partenariat, après trois ans d'amour caché, trois ans de dangers et de rapprochements, il lui avait enfin dit. J'étais heureuse, malgré moi. Mes larmes redoublèrent, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Mais pourtant, j'avais peur. Peur, parce que si Castle lui disait maintenant, c'est que c'était son dernier recourt. Sa dernière arme, sa dernière chance, car il la sentait partir. Elle abandonnait, il la retenait avec toute la force qu'il pouvait donner.<br>_ Je t'aime, Kate.  
>Ses yeux bleu, noyés de larmes, la fixait. L'azur et l'émeraude se fixaient, inflexibles, connectés. Comme bien des fois, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce qu'il lui avait avoué. Parce qu'elle était mourante. Parce qu'ils étaient eux, simplement.<p>

_ Je t'aime…  
>Ce son n'était pas sorti de la bouche de l'écrivain, mais de ses yeux. Et c'est avec une esquisse de sourire que Kate Beckett ferma les yeux en tombant dans l'inconscience.<p>

**POV Jim Beckett**

J'étais à l'enterrement du capitaine de ma fille, l'homme qui avait réussi à canaliser sa pulsion de vengeance, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, son deuxième père. Ma fille, pour l'occasion, avait revêtu son uniforme militaire, relevé ses cheveux, son chapeau cachant son front et presque tous ses yeux. Mais malgré tout, elle restait la plus belle femme pour moi, et je n'étais pas le seul à le penser, songeais-je en voyant les regards attentifs que Castle lui lançait par moments.  
>Elle commença son discours, et c'est avec habitude que Castle se posta près d'elle. Je l'avais toujours un peu remarqué, mais j'étais maintenant sûr qu'il serait toujours là pour veiller sur ma fille. Elle me l'avait présenté en tant que partenaire, à l'époque, entre deux menace de mort quand il avait fait une remarque sur je ne sais plus quel détail, mais j'espérais maintenant qu'un jour elle me le présente en tant que petit ami. Et vu comment ils étaient tous les deux (je vous conseille de ne JAMAIS vous retrouver dans une pièce avec eux quand ils discutent… c'est électrique) ce serait plus qu'explosif.<p>

Mais c'est un cri qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je vis Castle se jeter sur ma fille, criant son prénom, et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. J'aperçut alors le visage figé de Kate, tandis que Castle se relevait et abordait une expression horrifié. Je ne comprenais pas, et c'est en regardant autour de moi, les militaires qui couraient après un homme qui tenait un sniper à quelques mètres, la meilleure amie de Kate qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et son collègue blond protéger sa femme, que je compris. La peur au ventre, je me tournais lentement vers ma fille. Elle était allongée par terre, mais soutenue par Castle. Il lui caressa brièvement la joue, la secouant légèrement, la suppliant. Une légère brise rammena les paroles de l'écrivain.

_ Kate… kate, je t'en supplie…  
>Mais de quoi ? que lui demandait-il ?<br>c'est alors que j'apperçus la tache rouge qui se formait sur l'abdomen de ma fille.

_ Mon Dieu… soufflais-je, un murmure presqu'inaudible qui se perdit avant même d'avoir passé la barrière de mes lèvres.

_ Kate… reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

Castle prit la main de Kate dans la sienne, tandis que ses yeux bleu océan se noyaient de larmes. La respiration de ma petite fille se fit plus erratique, mais elle soutenait brièvement son regard.

_ Kate ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !  
>Elle eut un petit sursaut, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Je vis Castle caresser son bras, puis se pencher doucement pour lui murmurer, en dernier recours :<p>

_ Kate… Je t'aime.  
>Ma respiration se coupa. Celle de Kate, aussi. Elle regarda son écrivain avec des yeux ronds. Pas de surprise, mais de la joie. Elle était heureuse, qu'il lui ait avoué.<p>

_ Je t'aime, Kate, répéta t-il.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, ils se « connectèrent » comme à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, mais cette fois c'était différent. Spécial. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait avoué. Peut-être parce qu'elle abandonnait. Mon propre esprit se censura lui-même à cette pensée.

J'étais totalement tétanisé et n'avais pas bougé depuis le début, et je vis du coin de l'œil que la mère et la fille de Castle avaient fait de même.

Tandis que je regardais de nouveau le couple au sol, j'entraperçut Kate sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Voila :'(<br>je suis encore chamboulée par la fin... vivement septembre, pour la nouvelle saison... :(  
>Bisous bisous<br>XOXO _


End file.
